


You Belong With Me (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re Bucky Barnes’ neighbor. You’ve had a crush on him for years, yet he just can’t see what’s right in front of him. Based off of You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	You Belong With Me (High School AU)

You sat on your bed typing away on your computer trying to get through another essay. You hear a slam of a door from your window. You look up to see your neighbor and long time crush, Bucky Barnes, pacing in his room with his phone to pressed to his ear. You clearly see that he’s upset and he speaks into the phone. You try not to give any attention to him, not wanting to seem like your eavesdropping. 

When he’s finished, you grab your notebook and scribble something onto the paper. When Bucky looks up, you show him what you wrote: You okay?

Bucky grinned and grabbed a notebook from his backpack and scribbed back: Dot again with her drama.

You write back: Sorry.

Bucky shrugs. As you begin to write something else, he pulls the curtains to a close. On your notebook you have written: I love you.

You never understood what Bucky saw in Dot aka Dolores Williams anyway. She was everything that Bucky wasn’t! She was rude, vile, jealous, and mean. Bucky was sweet, kind, and caring. How on Earth did they end up together? She never understood Bucky. She’d often question why he said or did things. She made Bucky feel small and you hated it. You, however, understood Bucky completely.

Bucky laid on his bed staring at his ceiling thinking about his conversation with Dot. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of music. Bucky peaked from behind his curtains to see you jumping and dancing around your room. You fashioned a cowboy hat and a scarf. You used a hairbrush as your microphone as you sang a long to the music.

Bucky smiled and chuckled. You were so cute and every time he saw you, you always brought a smile to his face, Sometimes without even trying. He took out his phone and began to record you with keeping it as something to cheer him up when he’s down.

When you were done, Bucky immediately closed the curtains, afraid of being caught. He looked at his recording and saved it. A hint of a smile on his face. You were so different from Dot. It was refreshing. While Dot cared about wearing heels, wearing the shortest skirts, and looking hot. You cared about being comfortable. While Dot was all about being popular and being the center of attention, which she often got since she was the head cheerleader, you were often in the background shying away from lurking eyes. 

There was something about you that made Bucky yearn for something else. Maybe…someone else.

The next morning while waiting for the bus, you sat on the bench reading a book. Bucky came up walking towards you with a smile, his varsity jacket, and his usual worn out jeans. 

“Hey Y/N!” He said smiling as he sat next to you.

You looked up and smiled, “Hey. You’re actually taking the bus?”

Bucky shook his head, “Nah. Waiting for Dot to pick me up.”

You gave him a curt nod, “So everything is okay with you two.”

Bucky shrugged, “Yeah. I supposed.”

“That’s..good.” You went back to reading, not sure where the conversation could go from there.

“So what’s that you’re reading?”

“To Kill a Mockingbird. Have to read it for English.”

“Do you have Mr. Fury?”

“Yeah.”

He scares me! Especially wearing that eyepatch! Do you think if we lift it, there’ll be an empty hole?”

You laughed, “Ew! What?! Why would you want to do that?!”

Bucky laughs along with you and you feel your heart flutter. Conversations with him were sometimes awkward, but most were very easy and free-flowing. Bucky’s laugh faded and he looked at you with curiosity, “What’s with that look?”

You shrugged, “You have a nice smile.” You mumble.

“Thanks.”

“Haven’t seen it in a while. I’m assuming it’s because of Dot.” Bucky sighs but gives no response, “Sorry if I’m crossing the line, but I don’t know why you’re with her. You need someone better.”

“What kind of someone?”

You shrug again, “Someone who supports you a majority of the time. Someone who doesn’t question you or put you down. Someone who understands you. Someone like-”

A bright red convertible rolls up to the sidewalk. Dot, with her blonde curly hair, flashes a fake smile, “Sorry I’m a bit late, babe! I couldn’t find my Gucci backpack.”

Bucky shoots you a sorry smile, “See ya at school, Y/N.” As Bucky stands up and walks to the car, Dot sends you a mean look that made your squirm in your seat. 

You didn’t see Bucky again until that night at the football game. You were wandering the bleachers taking pictures for yearbook. You were focused on the players until you heard someone calling your name. You looked up from your camera to see Bucky at the edge of the field waving at you. You waved back shyly. 

“Take a pic of me!” He yells with a smile.

You roll your eyes feigning annoyance and you focus your camera onto him. He’s beaming up at you and out of nowhere Dot comes into the shot and she’s kissing him! You grip your camera tighter and you see her push Bucky off and wink at your direction. Bucky looks back at you and mouths, “Sorry.” You shrug and continue with your task. 

When Bucky runs back onto the field you see Dot walk up to Bucky’s teammate, Brock Rumlow. She runs her hand up and down his arm and Brock smirks. He circles his arm around her and they both giggle. 

Bucky yells a time out and he stomps over to Dot and Brock. You can’t hear what they’re saying, but you know that Bucky’s upset and Dot is probably trying to make an excuse for herself. 

Bucky shakes his head and pushes Brock, who pushes back. Eventually, the team captain and Bucky’s best friend, Steve, comes to interfere and pushes Bucky back onto the field. You shake your head to yourself. Bucky definitely doesn’t deserve to be treated like this by Dot. 

Your school ended up winning the game. As you began to walk off the bleachers, Bucky calls you over, “Hey! Do you need a ride?”

You shake your head, “That’s okay. I can wa-”

“You don’t have to though. C’mon. We can hang out or something too.”

“Sure.”

10 minutes later, you’re at Bucky’s place. You’re sitting on his couch eating chips and watching Brooklyn Nine Nine. You laugh and smile, but you notice that Bucky isn’t. You immediately grab for the remote and you turn off the t.v.

“Talk,” you demand.

Bucky ran his hand through his hair and looked down at his lap, “I broke up with Dot. You probably saw that little seen earlier. She was cheating on me. With Rumlow.”

“How do you feel?”

Bucky looked up at you, “I don’t know. Is it bad to say that I’m relieved? I mean, I’ve been dating her for all of high school. Sure, she treated me like crap sometimes, but there were some good times with her too. I don’t know. I’m kinda gonna miss her, but I also won’t.”

“Yeeeaaahhh Dot’s a bitch.” You say with confidence.

Bucky chuckled and his chuckle turned into a giggle and his giggle turned into laughter. He laughed to the point where he was on the verge of tears and he was clutching his stomach. 

Bucky nodded as he caught his breath, “Yeah. She is.” He then pulled you into a hug, “Thank you, Y/N.” He whispered into your ear.

“I’m always here for you, Bucky.”

Bucky pulled away slightly and you noticed how he was eyeing your lips. He leaned in just a bit and you jumped back, “It’s late. I should go.” You gathered your things and scrambled to the door.

“Wait! Y/N!” But you were already gone. Bucky held his head in his hands muttering over and over again, “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

The next night was homecoming night. Again, you were on your bed reading through some chapters for class. Bucky was all dressed up and ready to go. 

You looked up and saw that he scribbled something onto his notebook: Going tonight?

You wrote down your reply: No, studying.

Bucky frowned and replied with: Wish you were. He then set his notebook down, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the dance.

When Bucky was there, he wasn’t feeling right. Sure, he talked among his friends Sam, Nat, Steve, Clint, and a bunch of others. But he felt…empty. When you left his house the other night, he wanted to go after you and apologize. He wanted to tell you that he realized something: he wanted to be with you.

“Hey, you okay, pal?” Steve asked patting his best friend on the shoulder.

Bucky looked at his friends, “No, actually. I’m sorry guys, but I’m heading home.” His friends tried to persuade him to stay, but eventually they let him go.

You finished up your studying for the night and you were in your living room watching Brooklyn Nine Nine. The show reminded you of the events that happened last night. You felt stupid for not letting Bucky kiss you. Why didn’t you let him? It was what you always drea-Ding dong!

You grunted as you stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. You opened it to reveal Bucky standing there looking at you, “Bucky? What are you doing here? You should be at the dance.”

“No, I should be here. With you, the girl I love.” He steps forward and captures your lips with his. You’re stunned for a moment, but you find yourself kissing him back. When the need for air emerges, you both pull back fashioning dopey grins on your faces.

“Took you long enough.” 

Bucky gives you a wide smile, “Better late than never.”


End file.
